


Appearances

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who - Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constructing the Master's android body, the Doctor hits an unexpected obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 116

"What do you think you're doing." The Master's synthesized voice is flat, but the Doctor imagines he hears disapproval anyway.

He looks up from modeling the face for the Master's android body. "I would have thought it was obvious."

"It looks like, my first body."

He might almost have taken the pause for a processing error. Almost. "You object?"

"I'm not, him, anymore."

Not _Koschei_ , he realizes. "You don't want to look like an android forever, do you?"

"You've made it clear that I will not leave the TARDIS, Doctor. My appearance is a matter of your comfort, not mine."


End file.
